


Chomping At The Bit

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It had been awhile since the lovers had managed to spend some quality time alone and neither man wanted to wait for sex any longer than they had too.





	Chomping At The Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a challenge, using the prompt "Chomping at the bit".

            It had been awhile since Jun Ji had last been able to spend some quality time alone with his lover and he was excited at the concept of a good night in the bedroom. He could hardly wait to get up there and so he was more than relieved when Ju Ken suggested they burn off some energy before dinner.

            “Sure,” Jun Ji replied happily, as he accepted Ju Ken's offered hand and was led to the bedroom where his eyes widened in surprise at the collection of toys lying on the bed. “You bought some many new ones!” He exclaimed happily.

            “Got to celebrate our time off together properly.” Ju Ken explained, as Jun Ji smiled like a kid who had just been told he was going to the zoo and a theme park all on the same day. It was this excitable personality that had attracted Ju Ken in the first place and happily he pulled the young man to him and kissed him eagerly and without restraint. It had been awhile but Ju Ken wasn't going to rush things and so he took his time undressing his orange haired lover, until he was stood naked and proud before him, his arousal undisguised and bringing him no shame.

            “So perfect,” Ju Ken commented, as he picked up a leather contraption that could be mistaken for a thong if it weren't for the extra holes and buckles. Encouraging Ju Ken to step into it he pulled it up his legs and carefully prized his privates through the extra hole at the front, lifting the erection to buckle it in place standing upwards and flat against Jun Ji's body. This was a chastity belt and Ju Ken couldn't resist the irony of using it as part of his sex games. He'd kept the buckle loose, wanting nothing more than to restrain Jun Ji's length and found the reality even sexier than he had imagined. He just loved tying Jun Ji up for his games, just the process was enough to leave him with an arousal, had he not been aroused already.

            Without having to be told, Jun Ji lay in the centre of the bed and positioned his wrists near the leather cuffs that were attached to the bed with metal chains. A permanent attachment since bondage had become their normal sex and eagerly Ju Ken restrained his wrists, making sure they were tight enough to hold his lover without pain. Moving down the bed Jun Ji's ankles were fastened in a similar fashion, leaving his body exposed and his entrance protected by nothing but a thin strip of leather that could easily be pushed away.

            Jun Ji was almost ready for Ju Ken's games but there was one last piece of equipment left to use, a bit gag, also in leather and metal as Ju Ken had decided that was the theme of the day. The drummer willingly except the steel bar in his mouth and bit down on it as Ju Ken fastened it securely around the back of his head. His body aching in need as Jun Ji stared up at his lover, knowing that this wasn't even the last of Ju Ken's toys.

            Ju Ken smiled in delighted at his bound partner, who was unable to do anything against any of his plans for the night. Jun Ji was his to do as he saw fit and he would take his pleasure from him as he always did.

            Leaning over Jun Ji Ju Ken began to lick the tip of his erection, finding the sounds of muffled moans to be yet another aphrodisiac. The sexual anticipation welled up inside him, feeding his games and slowly he crawled up his lover’s body kissing his skin tenderly until he was teasing his lovers left nipple with gentle bites. Jun Ji arched beneath him, pushing his crotch into Ju Ken's stomach. The bassist let him have this freedom, as he knew it was all his lover had.

            His mouth explored Jun Ji's body lovingly and lazily, making the drummer moan around the gag that sat in his mouth so erotically. There was nothing like restraining Jun Ji's energy, making him stay still and patient and Ju Ken smiled. He was Jun Ji's teacher, the sensei of staying still and quiet and his lessons were the best.

            Finally, when his own patience was beginning to wane, Ju Ken left Jun Ji and picked up the waiting lube, coating his fingers liberally before pushing them into Jun Ji's exposed hole making sure the thong stayed out of the way. He'd been right to buy a size above because he didn't want the chastity belt to be anything but yet another restraint on Jun Ji's body.

            Ju Ken prepared Jun Ji efficiently and without fuss. before coating a large vibrator with a thick layer of lube. Naturally that entered where his fingers had just left filling Jun Ji nicely. Turning it on low, just to keep his lover entertained, Ju Ken stripped off his clothes before returning to his games.

            His tongue flicked over the head of Jun Ji's arousal as his finger flicked the switch on the vibrator to max. Jun Ji moaned in excitement so loud even the gag could barely cover the noise. He loved nothing more than been filled, having something, anything, brush across his prostrate and his excitement could barely be controlled. To make things even better, Ju Ken's tongue wouldn't leave his restrained length and it occurred to Jun Ji that he'd still be able to come. It wasn't a cock ring, it wasn't tight, it was like a loose hand holding his erection against his body and with this realisation he grew even more excited. His eyes never once leaving the sight of Ju Ken licking at the exposed skin of his erection until he let himself come, splattering his own chest with his ejaculation. His body still shook in excitement at the toy vibrated almost violently inside him but Ju Ken was getting needy now and so he found the vibrator discarded, replaced by the only thing that could feel any better.

            Ju Ken pushed inside roughly and Jun Ji had to bite down on the gag to stop himself screaming at the sudden pain. It passed in an instance and he arched his body towards Ju Ken, who remained frozen inside him. His eyes opened and he found the bassist undoing the restraints on his ankles but before he could wrap them around his lover he found his legs been pulled upward and the leather cuffs still attached to his ankles been clipped to a chain. He'd been like this before with his ankles and wrists attached by only a few inches of metal and he shifted slightly to get comfier as Ju Ken freed his penis from the buckles that held it flat.

            With the drummer so accessible, Ju Ken began to move fast and hard into him, knowing the vibrator had left him loose enough to handle anything he could throw at him. His body shook in excitement and he could see Jun Ji was hard once more. Wrapping his fingers around his lover’s length he lazily stroked it as he pounded into the other, relieved to finally be getting this release.

            Jun Ji stared up at his lover happily and lustfully though his lust was lazy now he'd already found release, his ejaculation could wait and so he focused on his lover’s pleasure especially the look of contentment in Ju Ken's eyes. They were a happy trusting couple and Jun Ji felt lucky to be useful to the man he admired most.

            When Ju Ken came inside him, Jun Ji shared his lover’s happiness, feeling the new warmth inside him and cherishing it for it was just another sign the bassist loved him. Ju Ken's movement stilled and he pulled out smiling contently as he quickly freed his lover from all restraints.

            Naked and free Jun Ji stretched his muscles but before he had even finished he found Ju Ken sucking at his arousal eagerly and hungrily. He came within moments having already been close before and with a happy groan he curled up against the older man relieved that this need had finally been satisfied.

            “So where do you want to eat tonight?” Ju Ken asked lazily but Jun Ji refused to make up his mind, knowing the longer he took to choose, the longer they could lie here side by side as lovers, as companions, as friends.


End file.
